Salvation
by Dapper Monk
Summary: The concept of salvation is intriguing to Bruce. It's just a daydream in the back of his mind; peaceful, entrancing, and ever so out of reach.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any other works from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. All rights are reserved to Warner Bros., Joss Whedon, and any other entitled parties.

* * *

Salvation.

Bruce likes to contemplate salvation. It's nothing more than an idle daydream; wishing for something he can't have. Something he doesn't deserve.

It's some sort of foreign concept, perhaps granted by some otherworldly being - something bigger than all of them. Someone, something, which could give a second chance. A gift, a new life, hope.

He dreams of it for many reasons. Not just for himself, but for all of them.

If there was an opportunity for all six of them to be saved, it would be a miracle.

But life isn't like that.

If presented with an opportunity for salvation, Bruce reasons that the outcome would change depending on the number that would walk away alive, their second chance in hand.

If only five of them were to walk away, Bruce would volunteer himself to remain. The others have more to offer, more to build, less to destroy.

"It's my choice. I have nothing left to lose," he would argue.

So Bruce would stay behind.

If only four of them were to walk away, Bruce reasons it would be himself and Cap. Some days Rogers had no hesitation when it came to heroic self-sacrifice. Other days he just seemed selfish, a broken man wanting to return to his time; dead, part of the past.

Natasha and Clint would argue that they would stay, so the others could go. It would just be their time to die. But no one bought it; not a single member of the group saw the two as murderers, liars, 'evil' people who deserved to die.

"I'm staying," Steve would declare solemnly. All attention would zoom to him.

And when the others refused, Stark and Thor the loudest, Steve would simply say "It's just my time to lay down on the wire. Everything I have left to lose are you all."

And no one would argue because it's true, and he wants it. He wants to die and become the past.

So Bruce and Steve would stay behind.

If only three of them were to walk away, Bruce reasons it would be Thor who would join them. The noble king would lay down his life for his comrades, his friends.

"Father will be able to find a new heir for the throne," Thor's voice would boom. "It is a warrior's duty to save his comrades before himself."

So Bruce, Steve, and Thor would stay behind.

If only two of them were to walk away, Bruce reasons it would be the two agents who would survive. Strangely enough.

Both Natasha and Clint would offer to remain while the other was saved alongside Stark. Neither would agree.

"It's my choice Nat," Clint would protest.

"I have red in my ledger, Clint," Natasha would repeat like a mantra. "I need to get it out."

"No you don't. We're even, no debts," Clint would argue.

It would go back and forth between them, until Stark would speak up.

"I'll stay," Tony would state simply. It's barely a whisper, but it's there. There would be no denying it.

He would raise a hand to silence the protests, and would simply strut over to the three who would remain. "Take care of Pepper for me," he would request.

Tony trusted them to protect Pepper; if there was one thing they were good at, it's killing the enemy.

The two agents would nod solemnly. Deep down, it made sense in a weird way. It didn't seem right to break the two of them apart.

It would probably haunt the two that they had been saved, even though they should have died first. Why did the more virtuous people go before themselves? Why would they be saved?

Simply because left doesn't exist without right, and right doesn't exist without left.

So Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Tony would stay behind.

If only one was to walk away, Bruce reasons it would be Stark.

There would be no words.

The two assassins would silently take their place next to the god, the doctor, and the soldier. Side by side, as always.

The two were always destined to die together. And die fighting. And the world still needed Stark.

So Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha would stay behind.

If none of them were to walk away ... then they would all die together, in peace. (They would be avenged, of course, Bruce concludes.)

Bruce is startled when he realizes this. The ones who were walking away, those would be the ones were were supposed to be given salvation. Not the ones who stayed to die.

Salvation only comes through sacrifice, Bruce realizes, as it hits him like a sack of bricks. It is obtainable - even for him.

Bruce lets the smallest hit of a smile grace his face. He now know it will come.

Salvation.


End file.
